degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Megannnnn15/Old and New Cast Comparisons(:
Ali Bhandari to Manny Santos: Ali like Manny was only looking to be popular and they were both looking for the attention of boys which made them kind of slutty. But if Ali follows Manny’s path I think she will end up alright. Clare Edwards to Emma Nelson: Clare is an angel just like the old Emma was but then Emma changed as did Clare this season. Emma often stood up for what she believed in Clare does the same. Some times Clare goes bad and so did Emma(: Dave Turner to J.T. Yorke: J.T. was in love with Manny even before they were going out which is very similar to Dave and Ali. Dave acts like the class clown just like J.T. was known for. J.T. had a very nerdy friend, and Dave has two. =Connor Deslauriers to Toby Isaacs: The two of them had cooler friends that would stand up for them when they need someone and they were both the nerdy friends of Dave and J.T. Toby came off being a nerd that couldn’t get a girl but then to developed into a ladies’ man which I think is going to happen to Connor. Bianca DeSousa to Alex Nunez: She is a bad ass chick just like Alex was. Everything about Bianca just reminds of Alex don’t you think? Sav Bhandari to Craig Manning: He is the oldest kid at Degrassi and the ladies love him! And Sav and Craig used to be good kids and they went bad. They tend to hang out with the younger kids also. And they are both Rockers and famous at Degrassi and just can’t get the lady of there dreams. K.C. Guthrie to Sean Cameron: K.C. was in love with Clare just as Sean was in love with Emma. They both had problems at home. And when they wanted to they were bad boys. And when there girl didn’t want them they started hangout with the bad kids. (K.C. went with Bianca and Fitz and Seas went with Jay and Alex) Anya MacPherson to Terri MacGregor: Anya was pushed around by Holly J just like Terri was with Paige. Holly J Sinclair to Paige Michalchuk: Holly J and Paige are both divas when they want to be. They are bossy and demanding. Yet they both have a sweet side that won over every ones heart. Also Paige tried stealing Jimmy away from Ashley just like Holly J tried stealing Sav from Anya. Also in Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Paige tried to steal the stardom from Manny just like when everyone was obsessing about Mia being a model Holly J tried to steal the show. Adam Torres to Marco DelRossi: Marco wasn’t really comfortable in his own skin about being gay and neither is Adam about being a trans-gender. And like Marco when he got gay bashed that is going to happen to Adam (from what I’ve seen in the promos). Can’t wait to see what’s next for our little friend. Drew Torres to Jimmy Brooks:The sports they play (Jimmy to basketball and Drew to football) are pretty much there whole lives. Mark 'Fitz' Fitzgerald to Jay Hogart: They are both the Bullies of the school yet people still have a sweet spot for them. And i hope Fitz ends up like Jay(: Leia Chang to Hazel Aden: They didn't really have much use in the show the were more of the sidekicks to other more important characters.(Leia to Chantey and Hazel to Paige) Dylan Michalchuk to Zane Park: They are both gay and trying to get there partners to come out and say there gay too. They aren't main characters but like Chantey and Hazel they are like the sidekicks to more important ones. Fiona Coyne to Paige Michalchuk: the two of them are both interested in working in the fashion business. They are both drama queens and both have brothers on the show (Declan and Dylan). Bobby Beckonridge to Rick Murray: They both beat there girlfriends. Jenna Middleton to Darcy Edwards: They are both cheerleaders and popular and were into the bad boy type. The both of them did very outrageous things. Damian Hayes to Sav Bhandari: They are both student president. The ladies like what they see(:. They were both Lakehurst students. Peter Stone to Craig Manning: They created a bands and they were the lead singers, they write the songs for their bands (Studz and Downtown Sasquatch) they were both into filming or photography at one point, both had parents on the show, and there parents were divorced. Mr. Bhandari to Mr. Santos: Strict and Controlling Parents Riley Stavros to Dylan Michalchuk: They were both tough gay guys that played sports. (Football to Hockey) Category:Blog posts Category:Blogger Category:Blog posts